Our Family
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Based on the episode " Take Me to Your Leader" When Wildwing comes back, Nosedive feels abandoned and alone by the one person who promised he would always be there


While I am still working on my second fan fic I thought this would be a nice little one shot to read, while you wait for another update. This is based off of the episode " Take Me to Your Leader". Enjoy and read and review.

When Wildwing left, Nosedive felt alone and abandoned, so when he comes back, Nosedive thought those feelings would go away, but they didn't.

Once they said goodbye to their new friends, they made their way back to the pond.

" I hope you never question yourself again."

" Don't worry I wont, I just miss Canard that's all."

When they all boarded into the Aerowing, Nosedive sat in the back with Duke and Grin, instead of upfront with his brother.

" Hey baby bro, why are you sitting over there?"

Nosedive shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

" I feel like it."

Looking over at Duke and Grin, Wildwing got behind the wheel and flew them all home.

After they got home, Mallory and Duke started fighting about dinner.

" I'm tired of pizza, I say we order hoagies."

" We had hoagies 2 nights ago…Wildwing what do you want?"

Wildwing looked over at his teammates and smiled.

" I don't care…Nosedive what are you in the mood for?"

Nosedive stopped what he was doing, gave a sad smile and whispered.

" You guys order what you want, I'm not that hungry."

Then he walked over to Wildwing and sighed.

" Is that ok, if I'm excused from dinner, I just want to go to bed."

Wildwing was now starting to get concerned, his brother always sat next to him, wherever they went, and now he was asking permission to skip dinner.

" Yeah, but are you ok baby bro?"

Looking at the ground, Nosedive just nodded his head.

" Then can you look up at me, so I can make sure."

Lifting up his head, everyone gasped when they saw tears, going down his cheeks.

" Nosedive what's wrong…why are you crying?"

Noticing everyone was looking at him, Nosedive ran from the room and locked himself in his bedroom.

Wildwing started to go after him, but was stopped by Grin.

" Leave him, he needs to be alone right now and when he is ready, he will come out and talk."

Glancing at his door, Wildwing nodded his head and the team tried to figure out dinner once again.

When Nosedive closed his bedroom door, he slid to the ground as the tears came pouring down.

" He left me…he actually left me. He promised he would never do that again, and he broke that promise."

Then he picked himself up off the floor and flew across the bed and cried himself to sleep.

_Nosedive was walking around the pond, when he spotted his brother and the rest of the team by Drake-One._

" _Hey guys what's going on?"_

_Duke turned around and looked at Nosedive._

" _We are opening a limbo worm."_

_Nosedive looked confused._

" _Why would we do that?"_

" _Because I'm joining Canard. I cant take this place anymore."_

_Nosedive ran up the stairs and wrapped his arms around his big brothers neck._

" _You cant…you cant just leave me here big bro. Did I do something wrong?"_

" _No…I just miss my best friend."_

_More tears started to form in Nosedives eyes, when he heard that._

" _I though I was your best friend."_

_Pushing the teen out of the way, Mallory started up the main computer._

" _Wildwing you cant leave me here…you promised you would take care of me.. Duke…Grin…do something please."_

Wildwing and the team were sitting, in front of the TV, watching " The Kings Speech", when Wildwing turned down the movie and sat up.

" Did you hear that?"

Mallory turned from the screen and looked at her captain.

" I didn't hear anything…what did you hear?"

Wildwing looked around the room in confusion.

" It sounded like groaning."

Just then an ear splitting scream came from Nosedive's room.

" NOOOOOOO WILDWING!"

Everyone jumped off the couch and ran into the kids room, where they found him sitting in bed, sweating, and rapidly breathing.

Wildwing flew to his brother's side and put his hands on his arm.

" Baby bro…are you ok, what happened?"

Gasping for air Nosedive just cried, which scared the team even more.

" Come on kid…talk to us, what's going on?"

Nosedive looked at Duke and started shaking

" Where is he…where is he…Duke where is he?"

Nosedive was now in hysterics.

" Kid, who are you talking about?"

" Wildwing…I have to know where he is…please tell me!"

Wildwing looked up at his brother with concern and confusion.

" Nosedive, I'm right here next to you."

Nosedive turned his head, then jumped out of bed into his brother's arms, and cried even harder.

" Nosedive, you're scaring me baby bro, what's wrong?"

Nosedive mumbled something,

" Bro I cant here you?"

" You left me today and you made me a promise that you would never leave me."

Then before anyone could stop him, Nosedive ran out of the room.

Cursing to himself, Wildwing got up from the floor and ran after his brother.

After what seemed like forever, Wildwing found Nosedive, up on the roof.

" Man when you want to hide, you hide."

Nosedive whipped around so fast, he almost fell.

" You said I was your best friend, you said you would never leave me. You lied to me twice."

Wildwing stopped in his tracks and sighed.

" Dive please calm down and just listen to me. You're absolutely right, I did leave today but it had nothing to do with you, I was just doubting myself as captain that's all, but I am back and I will never leave again."

" Wildwing I don't believe you. You quit the team and you left me. Your just like every single foster family."

Knowing that he was going to cry, Nosedive turned back around and faced the city.

" You are my best friend Dive. We are something, me and Canard can never be, and that's brothers. You are always there for me and I love you very much for that. Dive I am truly very sorry for what I did earlier today."

Then Wildwing walked back inside, leaving his brother to think.

Not even 10 minutes later, Nosedive came back inside and walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting back down to finish the movie.

" Wildwing…"

Wildwing looked up and within a flask, Nosedive ran across the room and into his brothers arms.

" I love you too big bro."

Smiling Duke turned back on the movie, and the team spent a quiet evening at home feeling like a family, for the first time.


End file.
